The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of razor cleaning devices and more specifically relates to a multi-blade razor cartridge cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern society, clean shaven faces or at least neatly trimmed beards or mustaches are the acceptable standard for men. For women, clean shaven legs and underarms are the accepted standard. There are different methods that hair can be temporarily removed such as electric razors, chemical creams, straight razors, and disposable razors having multiple blades. Disposable razors or razors with disposable cartridges are the most commonly used methods for shaving. Shaving with a razor can arguably provide the smoothest shave and may be why it is the most popular method, but can create its own set of inconveniences. For instance, a multi-blade razor cartridge provides a smooth comfortable shave, but hair and shaving creams tend to get ‘jammed’ between the individual razor blades in the cartridge until the razor is loaded and will not cut hair efficiently until the blades are cleaned. Typically, vigorously shaking the razor back and forth in a sink full of water or holding the razor under a fast miming water faucet gets cleans most of the hair and soap from between the blades. Often, the razor needs to be struck against the edge of the sink to get the debris out. If the soap and hair is left between the blades to dry, the life of the cartridge will be greatly reduced. A convenient solution is necessary.
Ideally, a razor cleaner should provide convenience and effectiveness, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable multi-blade razor cartridge cleaner to avoid the above-mentioned problems.